


Pass

by Brandnewandancient



Series: Dredd [1]
Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandnewandancient/pseuds/Brandnewandancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd gone into Peach Trees with Dredd with something to prove and now look at her. She was just a mutant with no prospects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr page, I kind of want this to happen, but I kind of don't. I am torn.

Dammit. Anderson squeezed her eyes shut to block the hot flood of tears threatening to obscure her vision. She could do this, she was able and she wanted to make a difference. She'd gone into Peach Trees with Dredd with something to prove and now look at her. She was just a mutant with no prospects. She hissed under her breath as she took a turn too tightly and pulled the staples around the bullet wound in her side. _'Need to get that looked at_ ,' she thought to herself. _'Preferably before the adrenaline wears off.'_  
  
She swung through the gates of the Hall of Justice, still biting back tears. _'Think of something else,'_ she ordered herself sternly as she parked her bike and strode towards the entrance. _'Get your things and get out,'_ she stormed into the elevator and found it blessedly empty as she slumped against the wall with her eyes tightly shut. Finally, a reprieve from the whispering voices she'd been hearing for the past twelve hours.  
  
"Anderson."  
  
She jumped when she realized she wasn't alone and the elevator had stopped on her floor. "Sir," she swallowed the hard lump in her throat. That gruff voice was the last she needed to hear right now, the sound of her failure, the crushing of her hope beneath his boot. Yet she still felt a strange heat blooming across her skin when she opened her eyes to find him not a foot in front of her, his head tilted down as he watched her. "What, Dredd?" She growled low in her throat and shook her head impatiently before shoving past him, her boots thudding dully against the floor as she marched towards her room.  
  
Let him throw her in a cube for assaulting a judge, it wasn’t like she had anywhere else to go. She slapped her palm on the scanner of her door and pushed the door open when she heard the lock click. She tried to slam the door shut and blinked in surprise when his boot appeared in the doorway, stopping the momentum. "What do you want, Dredd? I failed, remember? Are you here to rub it in my face? The rookie that couldn't make the grade?" She was too tired to shout and she sounded pathetic and weak to her own ears.  
  
"No. That's not why I'm here." He stepped into her tiny room, dwarfing her with his taller stature, shrinking the area around them until she felt she couldn't breath while he quietly shut the door behind him. " I wanted to make sure you made it back. And got that wound looked at."  
  
She swallowed, "You already took care of it," and she still burned where he'd pressed his big hand against her breast to hold her skin taut as he applied the field dressing.  
  
He growled and his lips thinned in a disapproving frown. He reached into a pocket and pulled out her badge. Held it out to her, "You're a pass, rookie. But if you don't straighten up, I may change my mind."  
  
She reached out with trembling fingers, "What?" There was roaring in her ears, she saw his lips move but couldn't hear a word he uttered. The pads of her fingers stroked over the cool metal made gritty from dirt and sweat. She… _passed?_ She felt blackness pressing in around the edges of her vision as shock from the day’s events finally started to settle in and she struggled to take a breath but found she couldn't.  
  
Dredd saw the color drain from her face, the shallow, rapid breathing and her knuckles white as she gripped the back of a chair. "Shit," he muttered as her eyes rolled back and she pitched forward into him. He caught her before she could fall, scooping her up effortlessly and carrying her the short distance to her bed.  
  
He laid her down and sat on the edge of the mattress beside her. He quickly unzipped her armored jacket and shoved it aside before he yanked up her shirt to make sure she hadn't ripped her wound open. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and straightened up when she stirred, moaning softly as she struggled back to consciousness. His stomach clenched at the sound, he wanted to hear it again under different circumstances but quickly dismissed the thought. Unacceptable. She was more than a decade his junior, far too young for a man such as himself.  
  
He looked down as her tiny hand clamped down on his arm, her grip surprisingly strong. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"I never joke," he reminded her solemnly, watching as tension fled and was replaced by relief and perhaps even giddiness.  She slowly sat up, wincing at the throbbing in her side and without warning, threw her arms around his shoulders in a warm embrace.  
  
"Thank you," she sighed against his throat, her breath hot and moist, sending hot licks of desire down his spine. He sat, ramrod straight until she pulled away and leaned back on her elbows and he was horrified to see tears glistening on her thick black lashes. She blinked rapidly a few times and tilted her head up to study him. "It's strange, but I can't easily hear you. With most people, I don't have to try to listen to their thoughts. With you, I have to actively try and even then it's difficult."  
  
"You don't want to read my mind," he said gruffly, especially not when he was trying not to notice how her tank pulled tightly across her breasts or how damn enticing she was even when she was covered in blood and dirt and a varied assortment of other bodily fluids.  
  
She shook her head, she could feel his hot gaze on her even through the tinted glass of his helmet. She didn't want to read his mind; she wanted his hands on her, his mouth, skin pressed against skin, hot and damp with sweat gliding over each other with delicious friction. His strong thigh pressed against hers and she ached to feel more of him, needed it like she needed to breathe. She sat upright and with her teeth worrying her bottom lip she wondered if she should take what she wanted.  
  
There were a myriad of reasons why she shouldn't, not the least of which was that it was forbidden for judges to have a liaison with anyone, much less another judge. It happened all the time, she knew, but to her knowledge, Dredd never bent the rules to suit his own gains. Technically, however, she wasn't a judge yet, merely a recruit. And that, she thought to herself, is a very slippery slope to go down so soon in her career.  
  
"Dredd," she managed to utter, her voice thick with need. "I-I think you need to go be-before I do something we might both regret," she stammered, placing a slim hand on his knee, her fingers gripping lightly.  
  
"Like what?" His reply after a long moment of silence didn't sound like a question. It was a statement maybe that he knew exactly what she was thinking, or a dare that she wouldn't follow through with her comment.  
  
"Oh, _hell_ ," she swore softly and surged forward, her soft lips meeting his, her mouth moving against his in a smooth caress, her teeth nibbling his lip until they parted and she made a noise of triumph as her tongue slipped through to stroke and lick his.  
  
She moaned against his mouth when she felt his hands gripping her hips, pulling her across his lap. His fingers kneaded the firm globes of her ass, pressing her closer to him where she was certain she was earning a reaction from the stoic justicar.  
  
She broke away from him with a gasp, greedily sucking in air as her chest heaved and she wondered about this man, the morally upright loner that met her kiss for kiss without flinching. She sighed and shifted so her knees straddled his hips and with a swipe of her tongue across her lips, she reached up and removed his helmet. His deep brown eyes stared back at her, one eyebrow raised in a silent question, 'What next?' She licked her lips again as she took in the rest of his features, his short brown hair still damp and messy with sweat, the slightly crooked nose that was evidence of it having been broken a time or two, the strong angle of his jaw and the sharp cheekbones, a vicious scar slicing across his brow, down the bridge of his nose and ending on his left cheek. It suited him, she thought, rugged and tough, not vain in the least. Stubble covered his cheeks and jaw, rounding out his masculine appearance, enough to make her weak in the knees.  
  
She shivered when she felt his hands sliding up the curve of her spine, not stopping until they were buried in her blonde curls, angling her head down so her lips brushed against his. "I hope you don't make a habit of this, rookie, or I'll have to throw you into one of the ’cubes," he muttered against her lips before he shifted and pressed her back into the mattress, his heavy bulk covering her torso.  
  
"Believe me, I don't," she breathed against his throat, arching her back when his hand closed over her breast, alternately stroking and kneading, making her ache. She gasped and her mouth brushed against the pulse point hammering away in his neck, her lips closed over the area and she sucked on his salty skin, hard.  
  
He grunted deep in his throat, barely stifling the groan that threatened to burst from between his lips. Her mouth was almost sinful, scorching hot and wet, the strong licks of her tongue over his pulse was enough to make his toe curl, sending strong shocks of desire curling down his spine to pool in his belly. _'You shouldn't be doing this,'_ the tiny voice of his conscience shouted in his foggy mind, a voice he knew he shouldn't ignore but one he quickly dismissed. Her hand tugged at the heavy zipper of his jacket, pushing the thick leather from his shoulders and sending it to the floor with a flick of her wrist.  
  
He winced when her hand brushed over the wound on his right side, the skin was tender and like her, he needed to have it seen to, but at the moment, nothing seemed more important than her, having her naked and writhing beneath him, her fingers digging into the muscles of his back. He heard her slight gasp as his hands found the belt of her pants, releasing the clasp and pushing the heavy material down her hips. His fingers raked through the light curls between her thighs and his thumb bumped against her sensitive nub to make her breath hiss between her teeth with pleasure. More, he wanted more.  
  
She shifted her hips forward to press against his fingers, lifting her hips from the bed with a groan. He stroked her hot center, working her into a frenzy as she writhed beneath him, her thigh rubbing against his stiff cock through the fabric of his pants. "Dredd," she panted, her hands gripping his shoulders, her fingernails digging half-moons into his skin. With a flick of his thumb, the tension within her already at breaking point, her world shattered. She cried out, riding the wave of her release as he continued to stroke her, slipping one finger into her tight channel and then a second, spreading her moisture to ease his way.  
  
She struggled beneath him and for a moment he thought she had changed her mind, but when her fingers found the clasp of his belt, tugging the buttons open and the zipper down, he relaxed against her once more. He helped her push his pants down his hips, his breath hissing when his thick erection sprang free to lay heavily against her thigh. Her fingers wrapped around his length, stroking him with a smooth rhythm that had his hips rolling into her touch. She pressed her lips against his neck and felt a groan humming through his throat.  
  
"Please," she murmured against his skin, her hips writhing beneath him. He panted against her shoulder as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, a groan vibrating through both of them as he pushed into her, felt her sleek inner muscles clasping him tightly. She sucked in a deep breath, inhaling his scent, sweat and dirt and leather and gun oil. The coppery tang of blood spilt and lost. She moaned and her fingernails bit into the muscles of his shoulders, her back arching against the mattress beneath her. He rolled his hips into her, groaning as her scorching heat sheathed him, dragging him in deeper with every thrust.  
  
Her legs wrapped around his hips, gripping him tightly, moving with him as her breath came in pants, her chest heaving from the effort, her arms twisted around his neck to lock him closer to her. She cried out as her second orgasm shot through her, her strong inner muscles spasming around him, dragging him over the edge of his release with a harsh grunt.  
  
He lay slumped over her, his skin dewy with sweat, his mind racing with the implications of their actions as the voice in his head came back full force, denouncing him for the wrongness if the situation. He felt her fingers moving against his back, her nails scraping feather-light along his spine to make him shiver. For the moment, he decided not to listen to his conscience. He turned his gaze to her face, her eyes closed, her black lashes resting against her cheeks and her soft lips pink and bruised from her ravishing of his mouth. A satisfied smile softened her features and a purr of delight issued from her throat.  
  
 _"Mmmm..."_ she stretched her arms above her head, her back arching against the mattress and unbelievably, he felt his cock twitch inside her from the movement. "Probably shouldn't have done that," she murmured to herself and he wonder if she meant the stretching or the sex.  
  
"Hmmm..." he rolled off of her and reached for his pants. He missed her slight frown of disappointment as he stood and buckled his pants. He held out a hand for her and pulled her to her feet. "We're due in the medical wing," he murmured and winced as he reached down for her pants and handed them to her.  
  
Once she was dressed, he took her by the elbow, steering her towards the door and down the hall to the elevator. “You ready?” he asked quietly, his tone husky. Her lips curved in a smile when she realized he had left his leather coat and helmet in her room and from the way he watched her, a gleam in his eyes and a thoughtful frown on his lips, she knew he had every intention of coming back with her. She sighed and surprised him when she leaned against him, relaxing when his arm rose hesitantly to curl around her shoulders.  
  
Yeah, she was ready.

 


End file.
